Heroes Vs Dark Matter Thieves
by The Professor Plum
Summary: Having faced alien invasions and human threats the Justice League will face a more dangerous adversary,More than Thanagar, more than the Injustice Gang, more than Cadmus, more than Mongul,more than even Darkseid himself. This threat is the self-proclaimed "Dominator of the Universe" and Leader of the pirates known as Dark Matter Thieves,Lord Boros.


**_Hello, my Cafeteros (Officially this _****_is the name I choose to name my followers or the ones who consider being my fans)_** **_and welcome to this new story, many of you will ask "Hadn't SUMO tell us all his projects in Night Raid's Withered Rose?"_**

**_The answer is yes. The thing is that this fanfiction occurred to me reading a crossover from One Punch Man and The Justice League. I wondered what if I write a story in which Boros comes to the world of the Justice League? And this came._**

**_And I will announce two other stories at the end of this chapter_**

**_I will_****_ try to do my best since English isn't my mother tongue._**

**_And since I rebooted my name to SUMO'80, you can refer to me as SUMO and if you want reasons you can see my Bio_**

**_But for now, have fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!!!_**

_-__thoughts, flashbacks_

-Normal talking

* * *

_Once upon a time in a galaxy far away there was a noble crib alien warrior with unparalleled strength, he never knew defeat and could only move towards more victories, the name of this being ...Boros.After recruiting an army and accompanied by his three faithful generals, he traveled the universe destroying, plundering and conquering every planet that he crossed, but also looking for a worthy rival that could make him feel the emotion in a fight. However, each planet he and the Dark Matter Thieves invaded was the same emotion, disappointment._

_No one could make him fight seriously, no one could make him release his power, no one could stimulate his life. Boros discovered the most heinous and atrocious torment of his life, the terrible hell of boredom._ _However one day he consulted an oracle, and the oracle predicted this._

**_"Lord Boros, if what you want is to quench your desire for a fight, you have to travel northwest direction to the galaxy known as the Milky Way, somewhere in that galaxy is a warrior who can give you the fight that you long for ... however, the fight will be brutal and hard and it is very likely that you will die. Regarding if you are willing to go in search of this warrior, that is your decision to make Lord Boros."_**

_Boros excitedly marched along with his army to the northwest in search of this warrior, but he did not know that a sorceress opens the way to something better._

* * *

Lord Boros looked selflessly at nothing, sitting on his throne and thinking how much it would take to face this powerful warrior.

Boros is a very tall, cyclops-like alien with light pink, spiky hair with bangs that framed his face, sharp teeth, and pointed ears, which are adorned with multiple earrings. He is one large blue eye and light blue skin with dark blue crack-shaped markings that started from his eye and covered most of his body. He wore a special golden armor that suppresses his powers with spikes on his shoulder and forearms and matching curved boots. He also has a red orb on his chest with purple markings on his stomach and arms. He wore a pair of white harem pants, held by a magenta-colored sash with silver-lined purple blades hanging from it. He also had gold earrings.

It had been 20 years, 20 years since he consulted the oracle, 20 years since he went straight to the Milky Way.

His people from his home planet and even some of the ship's crew believed that the prophecy was a lie and that the oracle was a fraud. But Boros firmly believed in the prophecy and headed for the coordinates of where the earth was supposedly located.

Boros whistles as he waved his right hand anxiously, How much time was left before arriving at Earth and facing the strong warrior? Then deciding to break the silence he looks at a servant next to him. This is a black skin., 4-eyed being, wearing a red robe and has white hair.

"Gax could you be so kind as to call Geryuganshoop to be up here? He wanted to tell me about something." The self-proclaimed Dominator of the universe asks the servant nods and runs off in search of one of the 3 general of his master Lord Boros.

Boros then puts his left hand on his chin and thinks, what would the warrior who would give him the battle he wanted so much? What would the fight be like?

Would it be a guy as or stronger than him?

Could it be a being that could kill anyone in one simple punch?

* * *

While on earth a bald man accompanied by a cyborg sneezes.

"Sensei are you fine?" asks the cyborg.

"Yes Genos, just a cold, I also have a question for you. Is it normal to feel that someone is thinking of you?"

The cyborg crosses his arms "I think that this thing that you are talking about can happen Sensei, but for now let's hurry before you miss the day of deals in the supermarket."

The bald nods and restarts with the walk with cyborg to go to the supermarket.

* * *

Boros smiled as Geryuganshoop appeared before him by saying that he will tell him some apparent good news.

Geryuganshoop's body is dark blue covered with translucent skin. It has no arms, legs, or torso, but rather a multitude of tentacle-like appendages connected to its neck, much like an octopus. Its head is oval and has two eyes and a mouth.

"Tell me Geryuganshoop what is that good news you talked about? Did we get to Planet **Earth**?" Boros asked with emotion.

"Lord Boros, the news is even better in one of our apparent traces one of my men discovered something that will help us get to earth faster."

Boros's smile widens "Really? Then continue."

The blue alien beckons with one of his tentacles to bring something. That something turned out to be a kind of portal of the size of Boros with letters in the non-codifiable language.

"Apparently, this is a **Xyaony** my Lord." the alien said.

Boros's eyebrow arches "**Xyaony**? What the heck is that?"

"It is a device created on the Planet **Gapar**, this device allows the person to teleport anywhere. In other words, you can go from one corner of the universe to the other with this thing." Genryuganshoop explained.

Lord Boros seems to be about to jump off his throne "Wonderful ..." Then he thinks "But I guess the **Xyaony** can't teleport the ship, and nor do we know how to use it, right?"

Geryuganshoop sighs "No my Lord, the **Xyaony** can teleport the ship, but we need to put it in the core of the scanner map so that it can work. And we also need to use that thing similar to power, could tell me what it was called Lord Boros? "

"Magic Geryuganshoop, it's called magic."Boros sighs with a little frustration.

"Yes, of course, my lord, but I can try to use it."

"Well, go with Groribas and Melzargard and try to make the **Xyaony** work."

"Yes, sir." That said Geryuganshoop is dismissed.

Boros mentally smiles_'We are getting closer to being able to face each other, my long-awaited opponent.'_

Little did Boros know that someone else would delay him from reaching the earth of his world.

* * *

(Earth 0-Alternative world)

In a land identical to which Boros was heading, a world full of people with superpowers were rising, many of them decided to use their power for good, while others used it for evil. This is why groups of superheroes were created for the purpose to keep the peace.

One of these was the Justice League, however, they began to be feared by governments of the Earth, this because of the concern that the heroes could start a rebellion and do a lot of damage.

That is why the United States government formed a government association called Cadmus whose purpose was to create superheroes obedient to the government and keep the League at bay and even try to kill them.

Several projects had already failed miserably, Doomsday met his doom, The Ultimen ultimately deceased but with DNA intact for use, Task Force X forcefully won but at the cost of Plastique, and now Galatea the Supergirl clone clonely defeated by her original version Supergirl, now she was recovering from her fight against Supergirl and training to prepare for the next mission that Cadmus was going to organize.

However, Cadmus had managed to obtain something and that something was a weapon that had been ordered by Task Force X to recover, but there was a small detail, the weapon was made with magic, so the task of working with her was given to the leader of the mysticism area, the sorceress Tala.

Deep below the ground within a hidden Cadmus facility, Tala was working on a magic potion. Around her beakers filled with mysterious liquids bubbled and emitted different kinds of brightly colored smoke while other exotic ingredients took up their own space upon the table.

Describing Tala's laboratory would be describing a complete cliché place, it seemed taken from a haunted house, potions, books, even a skull were the objects that adorned the place.

Tala has purple hair and lipstick, has white eyes and wears a black dress, she does not wear shoes so she is practiced barefoot.

With the utmost care Tala slowly measured out a spoonful of grey, sparkling dust, and she was just to dump the powder into the glass bottle she was holding when a voice interrupted her, nearly causing her to drop the volatile and slightly toxic mixture.

"That's never going to work" Felix Faust chided from inside the magic mirror that hung upon the wall "When did the Greeks ever use precipitated bismuth in their potions?"

Felix Faust is in a mirror, only his head being visible surrounded by purple smoke, due to his death at the hands of Hades the God of the Underworld who had claimed the wizard's soul.

"The Greeks didn't," answered Tala, understandably annoyed by the arrogance of his deceased master "But I'm making a counter potion, remember?"

Ignoring anything else her old mentor/lover had to say to her about the potion, she walked over to where a large sheet was draped over a massive object. She pulled the sheet aside to reveal the weapon, the Annihilator Armour.

The giant suit of armor had been created by Hephaestus the God of the Blacksmiths for his brother Ares the God of War. It was an invulnerable construct that was fuelled by rage. Which made the armor a weapon that was perfect for someone like Ares since the legends talked about the insatiable rage of the son of Zeus. So the only way to defeat the Annihilator was not to fight it. Since the Justice League knew about this Achilles heel, Cadmus ordered Tala to remove this weakness, so that the magical armor could be used to destroy the League once and for all.

Tala put the potion on the floor and raised her hands trying to make a spell.

"And you actually believe that pathetic concoction will be enough to remove the Annihilator's vulnerability?" questioned Faust's spirit.

"Shhh, be quiet Felix, I'm trying to concentrate." Tala replied.

"Tala, you've come a long way since my untimely demise, but the student, however, no matter how gifted, still has much to learn from the teacher." Faust lectured with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe I wouldn't if we spent more time on curriculum and less time-"

Before Tala finished the sentence the potion exploded leaving only a cloud of smoke on the floor and a frustrated face on the sorceress's face.

"And this from the woman who once braved the gates of Tartarus itself, to collect my mortal remains?" Faust asked with disdain.

"Right and I'm supposed to take advice from you" Tala points her body with her left hand. "When without my spell your soul would be..." Tala then does blow using her left hand "Lost on the winds."

"Yes, so very kind of you to trap me in this mirror for all eternity." Faust's spirit replied with total sarcasm.

"Beats the alternative" she pointed out.

Eternal torment was even less fun than it sounded. Being suck it to the Tartarus by Hades was horrifying, and thinking about what he could experiment make it worse.

"True enough," admitted Faust, before getting back to the matter at hand "Still, it's hard to believe you can't solve your Annihilator problem. The answer is simplicity itself."

"Are you going to tell me, or just keep tormenting me?" asked the witch.

"No no. Repeat after me: _By the Power of Zeus, free his essence from this vessel and open the path to power._" Faust instructed with a sly smile.

Without delay, Tala did as she was told. She'd always enjoyed it when he'd told her what to do in the past, so she had a reason not to now.

"_By the Power of Zeus, free his essence from this vessel and open the path to power._" Tala repeated

Occult energies formed around her and then struck the Annihilator before fading away, leaving no change.

"That didn't do any.."

"Surprise sweetheart," said the now free spirit of Faust.

"Felix, wait!" Tala said as she was cast into the mirror.

She banged on the glass but it was a pointless effort. She was now trapped as her mentor had been.

"This is really bad, isn't it?"

"You have no idea" Faust replied.

With that, the spirit entered the Annihilator. Then the armor began to walk toward the mirror Tala was imprisoned in. She flinched backward as a huge metal gauntlet reached toward her, and holding the mirror out of the place where it was hung.

Then put the mirror in the center of the magic circle in which the Annihilator was placed.

"What do you plan to do?" Tala murmured in terror.

Felix smiled contemptuously. "I think that for catching me in that mirror, I'm going to pay you with the same coin. And I don't mean to leave you here I plan to send you to God only knows."

_"For the third part of the stars that the dragon drags to hell, let the person from here leave and don't let a strand of hair of him prevail." _Félix chasts raising both arms.

Suddenly a circle appears under the mirror where Tala is and drags her inside.

"Felix noooooooo !!!!!!!!" screams Tala banging the mirror wildly.

* * *

Tala opens her eyes waiting for the worst, to what place could Faust have sent her, _The __Tartarus? _somewhere far away perhaps?

But what was not expected was that he was in a giant gray room with purple lighting.

And the worst part was that there were aliens of all sizes, colors, and species watching her.

Tala the notices, she was no longer in the mirror, she was on the floor kneeled.

She looked away from those who seemed to be responsible for their capture/freedom.

The first a squid alien cosmic with white eyes and mouth, then a carnivore alien plant with mouths in his hands and then the most monstrous of the 3 a gigantic gray and winged monster with 5 heads joined together like the hechatoncheires.

"Is this the best Geryuganshoop can do? _He_ and_ His_ supposed _'magic' _skills are pathetic." said the alien with 5 heads with an arrogant tone.

"It's the best I can do Melzargard ... at least it's something better than what you can do." Replied the alien octopus crossing his arms.

"Do you want to repeat that on my face Geryuganshoop !!!!?"

"Enough you both!" ordered a voice that approached slowly.

Upon hearing this, everyone present at the place kneels before the approaching figure.

Tala notes that apparently, the one speaking is the leader of the place.

Approaching her, a cyclops with spiky purple hair, golden armor, and white harem pants. She notices that being is beautiful in appearance.

"My apologies for the arguing of my two generals, they tend to argue about stupidities." The figure says with manners, Tala narrows his eyes momentarily.

"But what I am saying? We must introduce ourselves, I led the pirates known as _Dark Matter Thieves _and I am _The Dominator of The Universe_, my name is Boros."

Tala looks at him with surprise, The Dominator of the Universe? Would he be like Darkseid or Brainiac, but he was a pirate, not a king? And what is all that power that she feels sealed? She did not know, what she did know was that this was a bad thing for Earth.

"Now could you introduce yourself, my Beautiful Lady?" Boros asked cordially.

Tala blushes and gives Boros a mini bow.

"I am a magician from planet Earth part of a group from the government known as Cadmus, my name is Tala."

"Tala eh " Boros smiles "are you from the planet known as Earth?"

Tala just nods unsure of what would happen next.

"I need to ask you some questions." Boros comes close to Tala and smiles at her "The first one is who is the strongest warrior on your planet?"

* * *

**_And that is all for today, I hope you liked it. First of all, I will say that I will try to be as regular as possible and that I will also try to do my best._** **_Regarding the stories I announced, there are some that had occurred to me after Night Raid's Withered Rose, the first one is called The Monster Vs The Justice but I will not say who will be the crossover or who is the protagonist, only readers can deduce it._** **_The second is a story of One Piece that I will not take until probably June-July next year._****_ From my Cafeteros, until next time._**


End file.
